Any Given Day
by combatmedicarmywife
Summary: What happens when Leland finds out that his high school sweetheart had his child and never told him?
1. Chapter 1

Any Given Day Chapter 1

This is the first time I've posted one of my stories so let me know what you think

The cool Colorado night whipped through around us,making me pull the light flannel jacket I'd shrugged on on my way out the door tighter.

"Starting to wish I'd taken the time to grab my other jacket." I whispered to my partner, Jared.

I could see his grin in the dark, thanks to the moon, "I told you, but as usual you didn't want to hear me." he said

"Didn't think we had time." I muttered in response turning my attention back to the side door of the garage on the house we were watching.

Jared had gotten the call a few hours earlier, Sarah was ready to leave were just waiting for him to leave for work so we could get her and the kids out. As usual when I thought of kids my mind went to my own kid. My 15 year old daughter,I'd been 16 when she'd been born. We'd been all each other had for so long. Her father hadn't known she'd even existed. He'd moved to Hawaii to be with his dad and family, and I hadn't found out I was pregnant until 2 months after he'd left. With no way to get in contact with him,not that my parent's would have let me for that matter, I'd raised Delaney on my own. Well, my own after my dad had kicked me out of the house for not having an aborortion or going away to "visit" a family member for 7 months.

Shaking myself back to the now after Jared elbowed me in the arm I saw Sarah kiss her husband goodbye and watched him pull his truck out of the making sure he was down the street,thanks to another member of the team that was carefully tailing Sarah's husband we made our move.

Quietly knocking on the door Jared pushed it open and went in first. After doing a quick scan of the garage he motioned for me to follow him.

Sarah met us at the door connecting the house to the garage. "The kids are asleep,and I've gotten the cat into the carrier. This is all the stuff I'm taking." she said motioning to the small pile by the door.  
Laying my hand on her arm, "It'll be ok. We're going to start loading this up then we'll get the kids. You make a final run through the house and make sure you've got everything you want. You can't come back" I said grabbing the cat carrier and a duffel bag. Jared had already picked up two suitcase's and was back to take some more to the van.  
Jared looked over at me as we waited for Sarah to come out of the house. "You ever think this is what you'd be doing?" he asked adjusting the blanket on one of the quietly snoring kids. His mom had been one of the Undergrounds first survivor stories. She'd left his father with not much more than the clothes on their back's.  
Wrapping one arm around his shoulder's I squeezed it. The mom in me coming through when I saw his face. "No, but I can't see me doing anything else."  
Hearing the front door slam we both turned to watch Sarah make her way across the lawn to the van. "I think I've got everything." She said putting a small box in the van before climbing in. She looked more like the woman I'd first seen at the emergency room,the night she'd been brought in after the first time her husband had hit her. She'd left him once only going back because he'd supposedly gotten therapy.

"Sarah,I'll call you in a few 'll be ok with these guys I promise ." I said giving her a smile,motioning towards the two burly biker looking guys driving the van.

Jared closed the door behind her. "Let's go home.I don't know about you but I need to hug my kids." he said stepping back watching as the van pulled onto the road and down the street disappering into the dark.  
"Me too." I said following him down the street and around the block to where we'd parked the car.  
I pulled the Blazer into the driveway, making sure I had my gun ready before I climbed out. I hated carrying the thing but with the work I did it really wasn't a choice. Alot of these guys would kill me to find out where their wives had gone, and I wasn't taking any chances.  
Opening up the front door, I laid my purse and keys down on the table right inside the hall.I turned to lock the door and reset the alarm before heading toward's the room where I heard the sounds of the new Beverly Hills 90210 on the tv.  
Standing in the door frame I watched my daughter sprawled on her bed doing her homework as she watched the show. She was starting to look more and more like her dad everyday. Every time I looked at her my heart stopped for just a second. She had his laugh, his eyes and hair,and quite a few of his personality quirks. Shaking myself back to reality for the second time that night I walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey,Lainey. How'd your day go?" I said pulling her hair back from her face.

Dark brown eyes looked up at me "Hey mom. It was pretty good." she said turning the volume on the tv down. "Everything go ok?" she asked "Yeah,she's on her way,with both kids and the cat." I replied rubbing my neck, the muscles were tight from the tension that usually went with the work. "You eat yet?"  
"Nope waiting on you." she replied fingering the pencil in her hand.

"Let me grab a shower and then we can figure out dinner then ok?" I said standing up heading towards the door. Something was going on with her, but as usual she would tell me when she was ready.

"Ok, mom.I'm going to finish this and I'll meet you in the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Any Given Day-

Chapter 2

Leland's POV-

This was going to be a long day I just knew it. The phone call from one of the informant's had come in about 5:30 this morning,  
and I am not by any means a morning person. Checking my watch I muttered out loud,"Its only 10:45. Noone in their right mind would be up this early." Flopping down in the chair behind my desk I started up the laptop. "Maybe I can sneak out of here early" I thought watching the snow start to fall slightly, the boys would love to get out and play in it for awhile. Stretching my arms above my head I knew Dad and Beth would go for it.

Dog's POV-  
I knew as soon as I walked into the office that we would be closing early, or that the team atleast would be going home boys were antsy and Baby was on the phone with Abby from the sounds of her end of the conversation. That was fine by me. The kids were at school, everyone else would be doing their thing, that meant alone time with my Beth. Sitting down at the desk across from Leland I nodded to the computer. " All your paperwork caught up?"  
I asked. From the look on his face I took that as a yes. "The only thing we have is that thing at the High school after that if you guys want to get out of here go for it. I know I'm ready for a break." I said standing up and pulling my coat back on.

Lelands POV-

"Okay how much longer do we have to be here?" I muttered to Duane Lee who was standing beside me signing autographs and having his picture taken.  
"I don't know,but we've been here for atleast 3 hours" he muttered back."Well, it looks like the tail of it is coming up." I said handing back a pen to the kid infront of me. About twenty mintues later I had the last two girls standing in front of me. One was a shorter blonde with green eyes who said her name was Caitlyn. The other seemed like I'd seen her somewhere before,I just couldn't put my finger on it. She just looked so familiar. Maybe it was around the eyes? maybe it was her smile? I couldnt figure out what it was but it was definetly nagging at me. She made my heart skip a few beats.. I just wanted to pull her into a hug and hold onto her and never let go. I felt an elbow hit me in the side of the ribs. "She's only 15." Duanee Lee muttered in my ear.  
I gave him a look that simply said shut up, and turned back to watch the two girls walk out of the auditorium together. then it hit me.. the walk. It had been almost 16 years since I'd seen that walk but It was lasered in my memory. My first love.. how was it possible that she had a daughter that old though?

Delainey's pov-

My best friend in the world was standing next to me rambling on and on about how cute she thought Duane Lee was and what would it be like to go to Hawaii and work with them,but I only heard every other word she said. My mind was thinking about what had happened in there a few minutes ago. I didnt really look like my mom much,she always said I took after my dad. My hair and eye color, my smile, some of my mannerism's.. but she never had any pictures and unless I caught her on a good night she really didnt like to talk much about my dad. All she would say was that he was young at the time and wasn't ready for the responsiblity of having a child so young,but that he loved me. When I'd looked into the eyes of the two men we had just met One of them had my eyes and smile or maybe I had his, or maybe I was just hoping. All my friends had close relationships with their dad's and I wanted to have that. "Lainey? My mom's here" Caitlyn said shaking me back. "Oh yeah sorry let's go" I replied giving her a smile and throwing my arm over her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hot water of the shower felt good after the day I'd had. However, something was telling me it wasn't over just quite yet. That was made evident as soon as I heard the knock on the bathroom door.

"Mom? You ok? You've been in here for a half an hour." Delaney said sticking her head in the bathroom door.

Letting out a deep breath I answered her. "I'm headed out now, Why dont you go look in the kitchen and see if you can find anything that sounds good to you."

Five minutes later I was dressed in a pair of light green and white flannel pj bottoms and a thermal light green long sleeved top and walking into the kitchen to find my daughter cutting up tomatoes and carrots for the salad she was working on, while what looked like spaghetti noodles boiling in the pot on the stove.

I pulled out the plates and silverware and started to set the table. It was a good thing I had just set the last plate down when I heard Delaney say " Mom, can we talk about Dad?"

"What had brought this on?" I wondered turning to look at her as she continued to chop vegetables not meeting my eyes. "Delaney?" I asked causing her to look at me.

I took ahold of the back of the chair I was standing in front of and asked her "What do you want to know? I've never hidden the fact that her father wasnt mature enough at the time to handle being a father, but that he did love her.

She stopped cutting and came around to sit in the chair at the table across from me. "Mom, what was his name? You've always told me when you thought I was old enough to understand and I think that at I'm old enough to know."

I knew this day would be coming, I guess I'd just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. Maybe when she was 50 or so, yeah 5o sounded good. I knew she had a right to know who her father was but I what if she wanted to meet him or get to know him.

"MOM!" Delaney yelled shaking me back to the moment.

I sank slowly into the chair next to her and let out a breath. "I know I said I would tell you more about your dad when you were older but I don't know if now is the best ti..."

"Mom, you promised. I want to know. I deserve to know who he is. All, I know is I have his name.."

She was right. My daughter's full given name was Delaney Leanne Grayce.

"All right, I'll tell you a few things about him. You can ask me 4 questions. Thats it. I 'm serious." I said getting up to turn the water off before it boiled over on the stove.

"OK, that seems fair. What is his full name? What does he look like? What does he do for a living? Does he have family?

"You rolled those off pretty quick. Ok, his full name is Leland Blaine. Ive told you before what he looks like,  
He's in law enforcement and yes he has a pretty big extended family."

"Mom, you know what I meant when I asked for his full name. " Delaney said her voice getting a little louder with each word.

Something was going on. Delaney was really pushing this wanting to know more about my dad thing.  
"Alright, Delaney Leanne Grayce what is going on?

Delaney lowered her head and said in a voice barely audible. "I think I met him today." 


	4. Chapter 4

Any Given Day Chapter 4

Leland's POV

I sat on the lawn chair on my back patio holding a drink and thinking about what I'd seen that day. The walk was unmistakably her's. I'd walked behind her for years watching her before ever getting up the courage to even talk to her. In the end she suprised me by not only talking back but admitting she'd also been into me out just too unsure to say anything. In each other we'd found a kindred spirit so to say spending hours every day. Her family expected so much from her, she just wanted to be free from the worry of feeling like she wasn't doing what would make them happy. My family, although very loving and supportive, wasn't exactly considered to be the cream of Denver. Alot of our friends and family had wondered how a girl who's mother was a judge and who's father was the mayor of Denver and ended up falling head over heels in love with the son of an ex con. I shook my head coming back to reality when I heard the front door open and close,then hearing Duane Lee yell out my name. After one last look at the view of the mountains I got up and walked back into the apartment in time to hear Duane Lee yell my name again. "I'm right here fool what do you want?" I asked stepping into the living room in time to catch the pillow being thrown at me. " I was just wondering what you were doing the rest of the night? Maybe we could order in and replay our NHL championship game." "Sure, that works for me. Hey, do you remember the girl I was seeing back when I was in high school before dad moved us to Hawaii?" Duane Lee gave me an odd look, "Yeah, you guys really cared about each other if I remember right. Why?" " I could swear I saw someone that reminded me of her... not really her but her if that makes any sense at all" Leland said running a hand through this hair before sitting down on the couch across from Duane Lee. "Ummmm not really. Have you been working too much?" Leland gave him a look and said "Maybe, maybe its just being back in the old neighborhood and the school. I just was so sure that it was her."

Delaney's POV

The look on mom's face was starting to make me wonder if I should go any farther with this, but I had a rightto know who my family was. "I think I may have met him" I repeated raising my brown eyes to meet her blue ones. I'd said it again... my brain was telling me to just shut up and stop talking, but my heart was telling me to keep going.  
"It was at school today.. we had this people come from a show on A&E called Dog the Bounty Hunter and one of the guys had my eyes and nose. I wasn't sure what was going on but something was, he kept looking at me weird too." Why was it when I started talking I could never quit? I just kept going and going usually getting myself into more trouble than I would have. Mom got up and started slowly walking a line back and forth through our kitchen. She did this when she was thinking or upset. She paced, which honestly if she kept it up at this point she would seriously wear out that part of the floor. "Mom." I said again knowing some how nothing would ever be the same. " Did you say they were bounty hunters?" she answered stopping to look at me. " Yeah" I answered slowly, watching the look on her face change from one of ok maybe its just questions to maybe we should pack up and leave. " is going on?" She came to sit down across from me. "You finish dinner, I have to make a phone call." "Thats not fair mom, you said I could ask my questions." "Which you did and I answered them. Now you need to finish dinner and listen to me. I'm not playing." she said and by the look on her face I knew she wasn't. I've seen that look quite a few times, but this was something that meant alot to me and I wasn't going to back down or give in that easily. "MOM. you promised you would tell me more about him. He's my father I have a right to know about him!" As soon as I'd raised my voice I knew it wasn't going to end well. Mom stopped in her tracks and looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "I will only remind you once who you are talking to Delaney Leanne Grayce. Enough's enough I answered your questions and that was all I said I'd do. You need to finish dinner like I said and maybe when everything has calmed down in a week or so we can try this again." As soon as she finished the last word she turned towards the living room to make her call. I knew mom felt what she was doing was right but something was drawing me towards finding out more about this man I'd met today. So after dinner and the cleanup we'd both just gone to bed, or so mom thought. I pulled out my laptop after checking to make sure mom was asleep and typed in the name Leland Blaine.I wasn't really expecting to find much but a whole bunch of websites popped up from the search. "Might as well start at the top" I muttered clicking on the first site. 


	5. Chapter 5

Any Given Day

Chapter 5

I laid in bed awake for hours after dinner, knowing full well that sleep was in no way shape or form going to happen tonight. I had basically been running for years, from the moment I'd known about Delaney until now. I'd been running from her father, my family and knowing all along that I would fight to the death for my child. "Why am I so scared of telling the man we had a child?" I thought to myself. I knew if he had known he would have been there but after dealing with my parents, who's actions had been vastly different than I'd thought they'd be, I wasn't really sure I could trust myself anymore. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to know if they were actually in Denver again. It would be easy enough for me to figure out, one phone call should do it. I laid my hand on my cell phone finally picking it up and hitting one number. Harris was on my speed dial, I knew even though it was really late he would be up. It was like the man never slept, I wasn't sure how he did that and had more energy than me on a good day.  
At the moment though I was glad he was the way he was. I waited just a few seconds before hearing the voice I'd known for almost 15 years answer with the "Hey hot mama what's going on?" I smiled to myself, Harris was like the big brother I'd never had, "Hey bro. Anyway I can get you to do me a favor?" "You know you don't have to even ask. What's the favor?" " Can you check and see if some people are back in the area? It's kinda important to me." " Sure can, sweetpea, all I need are the names." "Ok, it could be under any of these so check them all. Its a short list." I answered going quickly through the list of Chapman's making sure to spell each one so there would be no mistake.  
"I should have something for you early in the am, but if you want I can just call you later tommorrow." "I'll be up.  
I don't see sleep anywhere in my future." " What's going on?" he asked the big brother mode kicking in. After letting out a slow breath I said. "I think Laney's dad's back. I want to know for sure before deciding where I need to go." "Wow! You really think he's back?" After quickly retelling him the short version of the events of the night I said. " I honestly just have this feeling he's here. I just want to know for sure." " I'll get on it and give you a call in a few 'll be ok. You're not 15 and on your own anymore." he promised.

It was getting to be after 3 am when I heard back from Harris. "Hey, you're not going to like this. They are back in town. Have been for a few weeks now. They've rented a house about 20 minutes outside of Denver.I'll see what else I can dig up and call you back later." "Thanks Harris." I said hitting the end call button on my cell. The urge to pack somethings and run was urging me to get up and go would not take my child from me. I sat in the middle of the bed for a few more minutes trying to decide on a course of action I would take. I knew eventually my daughter would figure out who her father was and wonder why I had kept her from him. I knew what I had to do I just really didnt want to. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make some blackberry tea and reheat some of the cinnamon rolls we'd had for breakfest that morning. After getting everything and making my way to the couch I curled up against the side and pulled one of the many throw blankets we had on the couch over my legs. I burrowed down into the couch watching the old Abbott &  
Costello movie Hold That Ghost. After Laney went to school I was going to be making a drive to into the past. 


End file.
